


your vitriolic state of being

by homoparade



Series: a memorandum to the self [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, god this is angsty, poem, this is me relinquishing my anguish via poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoparade/pseuds/homoparade
Summary: "the grip on your throat seems to grow stronger with the end of each winter season,further encasing you in the burning of your soul. "- a rage ensnared mind.
Series: a memorandum to the self [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159043





	your vitriolic state of being

ever since you could remember,  
there’s been a growing restlessness  
you could never seem to shake.  
a roaring in your bones. 

ever since you could remember,  
your anger has always gripped you by the throat.  
a yawning void consuming you.  
the grip on your throat seems to grow stronger with the end of each winter season,  
further encasing you in the burning of your soul. 

it never ceases,  
the anger.  
it lingers  
like the taste of bitter milk chocolate  
staining your taste buds until a reprieve comes in the form of a toothbrush

the reprieve you oh so deserve  
it will never come  
this anger will plague you  
forever.  
it will plague you long after this life has succumbed to its mortal constraints

this rage  
you have worked so hard to build it up as your own  
but i fear it is not  
something in your chest has rotted  
in the short time you have lived  
it wants nothing more than to confine you to its depths  
just as it has every one of your ancestors.

my darling,  
your hero complex will not save you from yourself

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! this is my first time posting and i will most likely post more poems similar to this whenever i feel inspired too, which is very random lmfao. criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
